


Pressure Makes Diamonds

by Nyctipolus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bad Ending, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Qunari Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctipolus/pseuds/Nyctipolus





	Pressure Makes Diamonds

Saemus had to step quickly to keep up with Ashaad's long, powerful strides. The Qunari hadn't noticed that the Lad had picked out his favorite attire- it made his bright, teal eyes stand out beautifully and was made of Orlesian silk, trimmed with velvet- and now Saemus was feeling foolish hiking along the Wounded Coast in Noble's Clothing. 

Ashaad on the other hand, was prepared to brave the elements of the Wounded Coast. His chiseled body was painted with crimson Qunari war paint, and he wore tanned leather pants and thick boots. Both of which were tightly fitted to his muscular body, but with enough give not to hinder his movement. His role as scout required him to be quick on his feet- despite his massive size. Always at his side was his weapon, a long bladed spear. 

They had been walking for hours, and the sun was setting on the horizon. Ashaad spoke of the Qun to Saemus, who listened intently. By the time it had grown dark however, Saemus's legs had become sore from walking and he reached out and placed a hand on Ashaad's arm. "I am weary, Ashaad. Could we set camp for the night?" Saemus was breathing heavily, and beaded sweat was on his dark brows. 

Ashaad looked down at the small human at his side. He himself could walk the coast for many more hours without tiring, but realized Saemus was almost running to keep up with him. "Very well, kadan." Ashaad's voice was deep and expressed little emotion, although Saemus had been around him long enough to pick up subtle differences in his tone. 

Saemus closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the Giant's massive body. Ashaad's attention was elsewhere, not on the young man, but on their surroundings. He had to find a safe place for them to camp, there were all kinds of dangers on the Wounded Coast. Tal'Vashoth, bandits, slavers and wildlife. He gripped Saemus's wrist and pulled him along for another hour, remembering a place that looked promising. 

Ashaad began to set camp once he had surveyed the area. Saemus tried to help him, but quickly realized that he was getting in the way more than he was helping. Saemus sighed, again feeling anger towards his father that he was never taught survival skills. Even with the Qunari it seems he would have to be waited on- and he didn't like that. 

The sound of crackling fire interrupted Saemus's thoughts. Ashaad had set up the tent, and was now warming himself by the fire. Saemus wandered over to him on sore legs and sat at his side. He pulled off his boots with a grunt and stretched out his toes in the sand with a sigh of relief. Purple bruises had formed on his ankles, the boots he had worn were not made for hiking after all. 

Ashaad watched Saemus with a stone-faced expression, "You injured yourself." He stated. His massive, muscular hand reached out to touch a bruise with an uncharacteristically gentle caress. "Are all humans this fragile?" 

Saemus grimaced at Ashaad's choice of words- this whole choice in clothing fiasco came back to bite him harder than he even thought. He didn't want Ashaad thinking he was weak, he knew the Qunari would find that unappealing. "N-no, Ashaad..." He stammered, "I was just foolish for wearing this, I should've dressed for hiking."

"I said I was coming here today. So why didn't you?" Ashaad looked at him directly in the eyes, now Saemus really felt like a fool. Ashaad continued to caress Saemus's ankles, his thick fingers crawled up his smooth, pale calves. Ashaad seemed subconsciously drawn to him. Perhaps it was because his pampered, unblemished skin felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. 

\---  
Saemus knitted his brows together, the question was surprisingly hard to answer. "I thought...I...I was..." He sighed, "I don't know. I wanted to look...nice...for you." He felt blood rush to his face. He quickly shifted his shoulder and looked at the glowing fire to mask his embarrassment.

He watched Saemus intently, and slowly pulled his shoulder back and to the ground. He placed his hands on Saemus's flushed cheeks, "Kadan." His voice was fierce, "Understand this. I do not hold value in such things. I hold value in you."

Saemus felt human passion rise up in his body like wildfire. He wanted to kiss Ashaad's lips so desperately. "Ashaad..." He dampened his own lips, murmuring the Qunari's name. His breathing had become labored, and Ashaad noticed. 

His large hands fumbled to undo the delicate gold buttons of Saemus's doublet. If he were to look, he would see the look of adoration on Saemus's face. Ashaad's wrinkled brow of frustration gave away his youth, and Saemus was charmed by this. The human lifted his much smaller, delicate hands to unbutton the rest. The Qunari placed a hand on the human's stomach, it was smooth and with little muscle- unlike his own. He pinched Saemus's belly skin between his fingers, "You are so soft, a blade would cut right through you." To Saemus, Ashaad was examining him- but in Ashaad's own way, there was some admiration. Saemus was delicate and fine, nothing like him existed amongst the Qunari.

Tiny pearls of sweat glistened by firelight on Saemus's bare chest. Ashaad's eyes followed them up Saemus's slender neck and face. He finally met eyes with him- lovely, teal colored eyes wanton with desire. Something foreign, yet primal, stirred within Ashaad. He looked up to the velvet sky, as if looking for something. "Kadan. Let us retire to the tent for the evening." Without giving Saemus a chance to answer, the Qunari lifted the young man in his arms and knelt into the tent. 

The inside of the tent was cramped with the huge Qunari. He lay Saemus down upon the unraveled bedroll, and wasted no time in undressing him. Saemus hardly had a chance to wrap his mind around what was happening, Ashaad moved so quickly. Before he knew it, he was fully exposed. Erect. Embarrassed. "Ah-Ashaad...do...do you want this?" He quickly pulled his knees together to conceal himself. He felt stupid for asking, once he had spoke- but he didn't know what else to say. 

"You do." Ashaad said simply. He gripped Saemus by the hips and pulled him atop his knees. Saemus's back was arched so far that his ribs protruded. Ashaad pulled his knees apart, "Relax." Saemus did as Ashaad commanded- he bit down on his lower lip nervously, unsure of what the Qunari had in store for him. Ashaad examined his genitals, slowly and thoroughly with hands that could easily crush if they wanted. The potential danger caused Saemus to breathe sharply. He could not see what Ashaad was doing- only feel. 

Suddenly his breath halted as he felt the tip of Ashaad's thick finger press against his tight ring. Saemus's fingers twisted into the fabric of the bedroll. "Ash-Ashaad...please...be gentle..." He begged, almost whimpering.   
\---

"You have nothing to fear." Ashaad pulled one of Saemus's legs up against his chest with one arm, holding it there. He gently suckled on the young man's bruised ankle, flicking his tongue against the purpled flesh. He then began to massage Saemus's tight hole with his free hand, slipping the tip of his finger inside down to the first knuckle. Saemus gasped and clenched down on Ashaad's eager finger- his body was challenging Ashaad, and the Qunari accepted the challenge. Ashaad wasted no time in pushing the full length of his finger inside him. Saemus's cries, warmth and twitching muscles were all the encouragement he needed to continue. Ashaad watched his human lover's face as he probed his insides, watching his expressions for what made Saemus feel good. 

Through blurry eyes, Saemus could see Ashaad's cold, expressionless eyes look down at him. His eyes had been covered in a teary mist, with his body on the verge of bursting with pleasure. Despite Ashaad's probing, he couldn't finish this. He wanted Ashaad. "Please...Ashaad...Stop teasing me..." He squeaked out. 

His words caused Ashaad to halt. The Qunari didn't quite understand what Saemus had meant by this, he pulled his thick finger out of the young man. Saemus shivered, suddenly feeling very lonely. "You wanted this." 

"I-I do..." Saemus scrambled to his knees awkwardly, embracing Ashaad before he could get the wrong idea. He rested his head against the Qunari's massively muscled chest. "I-I want to...feel you, be...one with you..." 

Ashaad placed his hand on Saemus's head, and looked distantly at the back of the tent. Those of the Qun only became one with their weapon- he knew this was not what the Human meant- but Saemus's words were powerful and tugged at his being. "I will do this, Kadan." 

Sparkling teal eyes looked up at Ashaad. "I love you." Saemus's face was genuine, Ashaad bowed his head to lick the salty tears from his lover's face. Saemus slowly turned away from him and knelt at his side. He watched curiously as the young man lifted his heavy legs and pulled off his boots- the gesture was endearing. Saemus set the heavy boots aside at the opposite end of the tent. He was trying to ignore his throbbing erection and attend to Ashaad for once, for it had always been the other way around. Saemus turned to further undress his Qunari lover, but Ashaad had already done this himself. Saemus was breathless as he took Ashaad's nude body in full view. "You're...amazing..." He whispered, stunned by the Qunari's physique.   
\---

Ashaad looked down at his stunned lover, and slowly pushed him down on his back, and crawled atop him. Saemus felt Ashaad's heavy member brush against his skin. The erotic sensation caused a soft coo to escape his lips. His pale thighs found their way around the Giant's thick waist. Ashaad leaned down and flicked his warm, wet tongue against Saemus's pink nipples. His teeth gently tugged at the hardening skin. His large hand brushed up his waist to his chest, to pinch the neglected aureole then rub the erect tip with his thumb. Saemus's erotic noises caused Ashaad's erection to strengthen and further prod his soft skin. 

Ashaad looked down at his pleasure stricken lover. The way his lips gently parted in rhythm with the rise and fall of his chest- his body glistening with salt- and how those teal eyes saw nothing but him. "I'll have you now." Ashaad's voice rumbled, Saemus's body quivered beneath him. 

The Qunari lifted Saemus's legs against his chest and leaned over him, using his arms for support. A bit of fear took hold of Saemus, a fear of pain. He was confident that Ashaad would not hurt him- intentionally. After a moment, he took in a deep breath. A breath of resolve, he wanted this. "D-Don't stop, Ashaad..." 

Ashaad bowed his head to Saemus, and carefully pushed the head of his cock against Saemus's loosened hole. His eyes shifted back and forth from what he was doing, to Saemus's face. His brows were knitted tightly, eyes wide and lips parted, as if he were to cry out. His fingers tense, ready to grip the bedroll at the slightest movement. Ashaad pushed himself in further, past the head- he was now beginning to feel why humans were so preoccupied with sex. His eyes closed halfway, and a low growl escaped from his throat- the disciplined Qunari he appeared to be was quickly disappearing and primal urge was taking over.

Saemus felt Ashaad's rod plunging further and deeper into him. His senses were overwhelmed and he could hardly form thought. Pleasure, pain, love. Any words he tried to speak became mumbled cries or screams. Then- it seemed- all at once- Ashaad was completely inside him. His slippery cock, wet with precum had ejaculated and covered his belly. Ashaad gyrated inside him, Saemus was dazed for a few minutes. "M-more..." He whimpered pathetically. His slim hand reached between his legs and began to play with his now-sensitive member. 

The Qunari wasn't going to deny him. Ashaad still had his lover pinned down, and violated him with powerful thrusts. Every squeeze, every muscle spasm incited a growl from the eager Qunari. A large hand reached down and gripped Saemus's pale cheek, then slapped it- causing the young man to tense up and let out a moan. Ashaad then arched his back, lifting his lover off the bedroll and buried into him to the hilt. The Qunari let out what was almost a roar and Saemus felt a warmth fill up inside him. It was so deep, Saemus shuddered as his weary cock ejaculated for a second time.   
\---

Ashaad lay on his side and idly stroked Saemus's back. Saemus had his arms folded under his chin and his eyes focused on the massive being who had just made love to him. His breathing was still labored, but Ashaad was calm- disciplined. How different they were, Saemus thought. He wondered if Ashaad ever pondered what it meant to be Human, and what it meant to be Qunari. 

"Ashaad..." Saemus murmured his name, it called the Qunari's attention to the Human's eyes. Teal eyes that were beginning to haunt him- the way Saemus looked at him- were these bas feelings making him...question? 

No. There was no questioning the wisdom of the Qun.

Ashaad bowed his horn-heavy head, acknowledging him. 

The young man curled into the arc of muscle that was the Qunari's arm. "Do you see me ask weak, Ashaad?" Saemus knew the answer before he asked. 

"Yes." Ashaad didn't hesitate. He watched Saemus flinch at his response, as if the young man had been punched in the gut. "Pressure makes diamonds, kadan." He wrapped his strong arms around Saemus and held him that way, saying nothing more. 

Then again, there was no need to say anything more.  
\---  
A stealthy figure embraced in leather armor had crept up into the thick brush several meters from Ashaad and Saemus's campsite. The feminine figure watched the lovers silhouettes that danced against the canvas tent. Eyes shifted about, examining the camp- Saemus's velvet trimmed boots were lying by the dimming campfire. 

The shadow-clad figure made a hand signal to three others who lay in wait along the rocky coast behind her. The figures scurried to her side, ducked like rats. "Found the boy, did ja' Ginnis?" One of the men whispered as he pulled down a leather face mask- revealing a scarred jaw. 

Ginnis- the feminine figure let out a amused grunt. "Some kidnapping. Daddy's crying while baby boy here is showing his ass to an Oxman." Her voice was nasal, and gruff. "We keep an eye on 'em for the night, Brig- go fetch the others. Backup- should something go wrong." 

Her fellow mercenary, a light haired human named Brig- was the lightest and fastest on his feet. He acknowledged Ginnis's order by tapping his Winters medallion twice and nodding his head to her, before swiftly running back up the rocky coastline.

"I- I mean, the Winters'll put the Red Iron out of work." Ginnis smirked, baring rotted teeth. She knelt down on her knee, watching the sight of her target. "Make sure little Dumar doesn't leave this spot. They move, we jump."

The two remaining Mercenaries followed Ginnis's orders and took opposing vantage points of the campsite. The three of them waited, it would be hours before the rest of the mercenary troupe would arrive.   
\---  
The golden sun rose over the coastal waters and bled through the tiny space between the flaps of the tent. It glittered against Saemus's closed lids and he woke with a soft groan. It took him a moment to get his bearings, he didn't hear the usual ambiance of Hightown- but the gentle rush of the ocean, the squawking of the birds- and most importantly, Ashaad's breathing. The night before hadn't been a dream, immense joy filled his being. 

Saemus crawled out of the tent and slowly stood up, stretching his legs and arms. Feeling the soft sand under his feet, and taking in the fresh air. Despite the physical punishment his body had gone through the day before, he felt emotionally rejuvenated. He could scream, cartwheel, celebrate, but settled for walking over to the fire pit and emptying the sand from his boots. After all, Ashaad was still asleep. 

His inner musings would be interrupted however.   
\--  
The smell of leather cupped over his nose and mouth, another arm grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his body, causing him to drop his boots back in the sand. Saemus let out a strangled noise, but it wasn't loud enough to reach Ashaad. The person restraining him was smaller than his Qunari, but larger than himself. Taller and muscled. His eyes fearfully peered back at the face sneering at him. Under a black hood was a warped, scarred and disfigured mouth with angry hazel eyes. 

Bandits. Saemus thought. He writhed and tried to escape the Man's grasp, his naked skin painfully chafing against rough leather. "Good work, Kjar." A nasal female voice praised the man who held him, and a figure stepped out from behind the brush. Although she appeared female, her mannerisms were brutish. "My my, little Saemus Dumar..." She mocked, "So, is this how the Viscount keeps peace with the Oxmen? Throws his pretty son to them like a piece of meat?" 

Saemus felt rage building up inside him. How dare this woman! He lunged at her, but Kjar was strong enough to hold him in his place. 

Kjar's twisted face curled into a smile, "Looks like he wants to fight, Ginny." 

She narrowed her eyes at the boy, "You need to be taught how to mind, little boy. Daddy never hit you did he? By the time you get home, you'll be a docile, sweet thing." She gripped Saemus's bare shoulders for leverage, and jammed her knee into his vulnerable groin. 

Saemus could only let out a muffled scream as his knees buckled. He may have even lost consciousness for a brief moment. Tears rolled down his face and onto the dirty leather glove that covered his mouth. 

Ginnis smirked, "We'll kill your pet, maybe I'll let you keep his horns as a memento." She glanced over at an approaching mercenary, who was drawing a dagger. The blade was gleaming in the sunlight. "Elias." A sick smile played on her lips. 

Elias was pale, but with porous skin and black oily hair that stuck to his face. He flicked a forked tongue against his lips. "Mmm. Can we show the brat how nice a humans touch is, Ginnis?"

Kjar laughed at Elias's suggestion, "Right, the poor kid has been deprived of the pleasure- rolling around with Oxes."

"Save your appetite for camp." Ginnis sneered at the two men. "Find his clothes and bind him." She barked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kjar kicked the back of Saemus's knee, knocking him down into the sand face-first. He tried to soften his fall by catching himself with his forearms. Sand stuck to his tear-stained face and caught in his eyes- causing them to redden and more tears to flow. He felt the pain of Kjar's rusted metal kneeguard dig into the small of his back and pin him down once more. Kjar seized his arms and tugged them back, pulling them tightly and stretching them from the socket. He screamed in pain. He screamed for Ashaad. 

Elias moved toward the tent with his dagger drawn. Intending to make an assassin's cut on the sleeping Qunari. Ginnis ridiculed Saemus, "You may not know it yet little Dumar, but we're the ones rescuing you." She smirked. "What til your Daddy hears how the savage Ox brutalized you, and we strung it up."

Elias pulled the tent flap back silently. 

It was one swift movement. The sound of a blade slicing through air- piercing through leather armor- through skin- through heart- through skin- and through armor once more. Elias choked and felt warm liquid dribble down his quivering lips. His shrunken pupils met with the angry Qunari's eyes. His dagger dropped from his hand as his limbs felt light and loose, his body swung and hit the sand. The noise around him became dull and his vision blurry until there was nothing. 

Ginnis lept back from Saemus and Kjar as the Giant charged from the tent having flung Elias's body from his long-bladed spear. It sent an arc of blood spraying across the white sand. Ginnis twirled her blades from their twin sheaths, and ducked into the shadows. 

Kjar cursed and rolled away from Saemus from his knelt position. Ashaad came directly towards him- and he was prone. The Qunari's spear came down at an angle, catching Kjar's hood as he rolled and tore it off. It gave the Human an opportunity to jump to his feet. Kjar delivered a back-knuckle punch to Ashaad's throat. Unfortunately for Kjar, his time as a pit fighter would do him no good against the massively muscled, war trained Qunari. At best, the hit seemed to surprise Ashaad from the stupidity of it. Ashaad lifted the blunt end of his spear and with a short, quick jab between the brow- cracked the cranium of the mercenary with the disfigured face. 

With the immediate threats seem to be gone, Ashaad dropped his weapon and ran to Saemus's side. "Kadan!" He had become one with Saemus- and to this he had given his word. Saemus was now his Asala- and he would not lose him like this. 

Ashaad hesitated at first, as if his large, clumsy hands might hurt Saemus. Saemus had never heard so much emotion in Ashaad's voice, it almost gave him another reason to cry. Ashaad dropped to his knees and slowly lifted Saemus into his arms.

"I-I'm okay Ashaad..." he reached up and put a hand on Ashaad's cheek. "Can...Can we leave?" He asked pitifully, the smell of blood was making his stomach turn. Ashaad's large fingers were gently brushing away sand from his face. 

"Yes." The Qunari leaned down and pressed his lips against the young Human's. It would be the first time, and the last time. 

A sharp, hot breath escaped Ashaad's lips and passed into Saemus's. An expression Saemus had never seen before was in the Qunari's eyes. Apologetic. Pained. A thin strand of blood appeared from the corner of Ashaad's lips. 

All Ashaad could see was Saemus's face, disbelieving and then despair stricken. Haunting teal eyes flowing with tears, lips screaming "No! No!" He reached up to touch that face.

"Asit tal-eb. Panahadan, Saemus."


End file.
